


Tension

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon agrees to a shoulder massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

He still tenses every time you touch his back, even with a touch so simple as draping an arm around his shoulders. It bothers you, because all you want to do is run your hands along the scars, work your fingers into his flesh and tease out all the knots and the stress and the tension. You've offered, and he's refused, many times.

He relents one day, and you half suspect it's only because he's tired of your semi-constant pestering. You hesitate, even with the long-awaited approval finally out of his mouth. Does it count? Is it fine with him?

You want him to be okay with this. It's a care, a deep concern that nobody else is privy to, save for Diedre and Nina - because they're different. And so is he.

In the end, you go ahead. Slowly, carefully, giving him plenty of time to change his mind. You even voice this, but he replies with nothing but “Are you going to do it or aren't you?” So you do.

It would be easier with his shirt off, but that's a step you don't want to pressure him into taking just yet. Slow and steady. Just a little bit at a time. Your hands stay on his shoulders, never straying down even if they itch to. He relaxes eventually, little by little, as you continue to work the tension out of his shoulders. 

His neck is bare, though, and you keep your eyes on it as your fingers knead. There are little scars over the skin here, from beaks and from talons. They're beautiful, every scratch and scar and welt adorning his skin is _beautiful_ , and you tell him so. He doesn’t agree, but that doesn't matter. You know best.

His chin dips at one point, and you suspect he might be comfortable enough that he's falling asleep. You let a thumb graze over the back of his neck and he doesn't respond. You lean in, angling your body away so that it doesn't press against his back as you bring your mouth to his neck. You leave your lips there, and you feel the tension creeping back into his muscles.

“Nygma,” he says, and even the threat in his tone is relaxed and much less pronounced than maybe he would like. Your fingers keep kneading, and he sighs as the tension slowly drains away again. His chin remains resting against his chest.

You stay like that for a long time, lips resting against faint scars, nothing but your breaths and the distant sounds of the occasional car filling the silence. Your hands still eventually until they're just resting on his shoulders, thumbs lightly caressing the skin of his neck your lips aren't occupying.

You'd like to make this something regular. It would do him good, if he agrees to the idea again. You suppose only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
